Rollercoaster's
by mugitsu luvr
Summary: Yukko has scored some tickets for her and her friends to the new fair that opened up in town! what could possibly go wrong? (beware the tragedy label!)
1. Chapter 1

It was 7:00 in the morning and yukko was sound asleep. "Yukko! Wake up or I'm gonna come in there and wake you up myself!" Yukko shot straight up with a jolt after hearing her mom's angry voice. "I remember the last time that happened..." she muttered, flinching at the thought.

AT SCHOOL

"Hehe, wait till they all see this!" yukko chuckled, holding up three tickets to the new fair that opened up in town. She stuffed them into her backpack and jogged to class. She sat down and turned to mai. "Selamat pagi mai-chan!" She said holding up her hand. Mai silently turned to yukko. "Selamat malam, yukko." She said back. Yukko began looking in her backpack for her homework. "Wait…AHH! I forgot!" Yukko tapped Mio's shoulder. "No yukko, I'm not letting you copy today…It's time you took responsibility for your actions." Mio said over-dramatically. Yukko snuck over to Nano. "Sorry but I agree with Mio.." Nano stated. There was only one person left. Yukko sprinted back to her desk and sat down. She swiveled her head her head over to Mai and made the best sad-face she could muster. "Here" Mai handed her a folded piece of paper. "Oh thanks!" Yukko whispered noticing the teacher walk in. She opened the paper and prepared to copy her work. 'Hurry up Mr. Tiger! Fly faster or we'll be late to school!' 'RAWR!' 'Oh no! The aliens got here first!' There was a badly drawn comic on the paper.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Tadaa!" Yukko said holding the tickets in front of her friends. "There tickets to the fair! Let's go!" "Oh cool!" Mio said. "I heard about a new rollercoaster there! They all turned a different corner on their way to the fair. "That's pretty much the only reason I was going in the first place." Yukko admitted.

AT THE FAIR

"Okay I'm gonna go on the rollercoaster, Anyone want to come?" yukko asked her friends. Mio and Nano tensed. "Did you see all the carnival food I just ate?! I really don't want to barf on the rollercoaster. Mio said while rubbing her stomach. Yukko turned to Nano. "W-well." Nano choked out shuddering. "I-I don't really l-l-like r-rollercoaster's." She said staring wide-eyed at the metal mass that loomed over her. Yukko turned to Mai with a pleading expression on her face. "No I'm not a big fan either, sorry." Mai stated blankly. Well fine, I guess I'll go on alone!" Yukko pouted and marched off to the surprisingly short line. *sigh* Mai sighed and looked at Yukko arguing with another person in line. She started thinking about the day when she tried to confess to Yukko about how she liked her as more than a friend. Yukko didn't take it too well. What if she _did_ take it well… what would they do to each other… at night. She felt something wet trickle down her nose. "Mai! Your nose is bleeding! Mio said, shocked. Mai didn't hear and just sat there with a dreamy look on her face. I'll try asking her again tonight she thought with a small smile. 'And your face is red?' Mio thought in her head. 'But that could only mean…' Mio looked to where Mai was looking. Straight at Yukko. 'WHAT?!'

…

"Hmm I wonder if she got on yet." Nano asked staring at the rollercoaster. "She should be, that line was pretty sh-" "BOOM" A huge crash echoed across the fairgrounds and then was accompanied by horrible screaming. All three friends stared in horror at the blown-up remains of the rollercoaster.


	2. Chapter 2

**BEEP... BEEP... BEEP** "Ugh... wha..what happened?" yukko woke up and looked around. "whats that annoying beeping noise?" She tried to get up off the bed she was in. "AHH!" She gasped in pain. "And why does my leg hurt so much?" "because you were in an accident" "AH!" yukko jumped at the new voice and looked to see a (surprisingly young looking) woman with a white coat on walk in. "Wait, am I at the hospital?!" yukko said finally recognizing the room. "I have a lot to explain to you kid" the doctor said picking up a clipboard.

**. . .**

"Mai... are you okay?" mio asked concern dripping from her voice. mai had a strange look on her face. One she didn't have often. it was an expression of fear and sadness mixed into one. This was completely new to mio and nano. Mio flinched when she saw tears dripping from mai's eyes. This was something mio and nano never thought existed! mai-chan crying? The world might as well be ending."Mai-chan..." nano sighed and hugged mai mio joined in too. "Im sure she'll be okay!" Mio said trying to brighten mai's mood. 'I hope she will' mio thought in her head.

Ill add more later! (I have to go to bed!)


End file.
